Some Way Out
by ladyzman
Summary: Sex trade pops up in Ikebukuro. What now? (I don't want to give too much away so the summary isn't that long, sorry peeps. But! Its going to be good story so please read ;3)
1. Chapter 1

Sadness all the way through, guys. Just a warning, grab tissues if you want.

Chapter 1

"Yeah, I heard there was that new organization that kidnapped people and sold them into exotic slavery or something!"

"That's been around, you dingo. And its SEX slavery."

"Not around these parts. And I KNOW."

Shizuo continued to walk, passing the pair of girls walking and talking. He was unsettled but decided not to ask. Sex slavery?

_I thought that faded away..._

He turned a corner and passed Russia Sushi where Simon was waving fliers about, shouting his advertisements. Shizuo nodded in greeting and continued on his way to meet Tom. He lit a cigarette after passing the restaurant and inhaled deeply. He could feel the smoke rush into his lungs and then shoot back up and out through his nose as he sighed. Tom was waiting outside one of the shops, typing away at his phone.

"I'm here. What's up?"

Tom looked up and pocketed his phone before answering, "have you heard the rumors?"

"Which ones? There's a lot, you know."

"The ones about the sex slavery in town-"

"Yeah, some girls were talking about it."

Tom chuckled and leaned back against the store front. Shizuo just smoked and stood there.

"Funny how a rumor like that can spread so quick."

Shizuo looked at him from over the top of his glasses, "all rumors spread fast, Tom."

"Yeah, but I meant like wildfire. As soon as the first girl disappeared, it was out. No questions on what it could be. Just snap, has to be sex trade."

Shizuo hummed with the cigarette between his fingers. Tom stuffed his hands under his arms and took on a thoughtful look, "you know, this rumor is kind of different front the others as well. More strange and out of place."

"What, because its a sex thing?"

"No, no...I HEARD they take boys, too."

Shizuo inhaled too quickly and started coughing. Once he recovered his head snapped up to stare astonished at Tom who just looked at him with an amused smirk, "boys?! But...then...how?! Its mostly girls everyone wants-"

Tom waved a hand, "its the 21st century, Shizuo, there are more homosexuals than you can count. Not that I have a problem with it but that seems to be the new trend and favorite everyone is turning to. Including prostitution and sex trade."

"Wow. Unexpected."

"Actually I saw it coming. It was getting obvious when the boys here started getting, you know, more sexy of the sort. Eyes are turning from the glass figure chicks with the big boobs to the lean boys who can play a uke like a god."

Shizuo smoked his cigarette thoughtfully. A thought crossed his mind without a filter when Tom spoke about lean. _Izaya..._ Shizuo shook his head and clenched his teeth.

"You okay," Tom asked.

"Izaya..."

Tom leaned back and thought for a moment, stroking his chin, "yeah, yeah, I guess he'd be a good target. Nice and lean, with that face and those eyes. And the legs-"

"Are you picturing this in your head?!"

"And he'd probably just laugh like a maniac while getting pounded into the floor, so yeah, he's phsyco."

"Hm," Shizuo wanted to object about the laughing at getting raped but heard himself standing up for the flea and almost threw up.

"Let's get something to eat, I'm starving," Tom groaned.

"Yeah," Shizuo couldn't get Izaya off his mind. What the hell, if HE couldn't catch the rat then no body could. He followed Tom in the general direction of Simon's Russia Sushi.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Got it. Okey dokey, thanks, heh," he snapped the phone shut with a small laugh and stuffed into the pocket of his fur lined coat. And he skipped. Skipped and skipped. He got to a cross walk and made sure to step on the white lines, not the road, just for fun. The light turned green as his heels hit the other side of the road and he stuffed his hands into his pockets, looking around as the cars zoomed on their ways behind him.

"Izaya?"

Izaya whipped around. Yellow. Yellow... "Masaomi," he breathed and smirked devilishly, relaxing his stance and leaning against the light post in the circle of light as the highschooler walked up cautiously.

"What are you doing here?"

"Hm?"

"In Ikebukuro. You know Shizuo-"

"Ah, Shizu-chan. Yeah, guess what, I'm not really scared. He's just a gullible brute who can easily be tricked. So I have no need to fear on my leisurely walk. I can just relax..."

Masaomi gave him a look before putting one hand on his hip and the other in the air, "well! There seems to be a lot more dangers out here other than Shizuo...he's probably asleep anyways-"

"The monster sleeps?" Izaya asked dramatically and then leaned back, grinning and narrowing his eyes. Masaomi scoffed.

"So you don't care when I say there is more dangerous stuff than Shizuo-"

"Its not that I don't care, its just that I KNOW that there can't be anything more dangerous than Shizu-chan. I mean, how could there be. Unless it was Slenderman or something like an alien-but even then...Shizuo would still be stronger."

"You say that as if you admire him."

"I do, I admire his strength. Doesn't mean I LIKE him."

"Sounds like it-"

"Ha! In your dreams-"

"Pfft, why would I dream of a pairing of you two, that'd mean I was gay-"

"I thought we already established that you were-"

"Shut it."

Izaya almost died laughing while Masaomi just stood there frowning. When the informant had finished gasping and wiping his eyes, he straightened up and smiled, "well, its getting late. You should probably head home heed your own warnings about 'more dangerous than Shizu-chan'. Let me finish my walk in peace," he winked and spun on his heel, "besides! I can take care of myself, you know. I've done it for a quite a while...so I'm experienced at evading an obvious danger..." His voice got quieter as he got farther away. Masaomi shook his head.

"What about the unobvious dangers," he sighed to himself before turning and heading back for the car that waited parked for him with one of his other gang members in the drivers seat.

...

"Is that the guy?"

"Yeah."

"How OLD is he-"

"Looks it, doesn't he? Nah, he's, like, 24 or something. He's young, don't worry, we'll get good green for this, my friend, good green."

Izaya walked on, oblivious to the men in the van across the street watching his every move.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Fingers shuffled through the cards, laying them out on the table and splaying out over them spreading them in a perfect arch, "2000."

"That's too small for a higher person like that..."

"3000-"

"How about we leave the one thousands and scratch a little higher on the board, yeah?"

The man looked up from his cards at the younger man waiting at the table, "32000."

"More-"

He slammed his fist on the table, his cards jumped and glowing ash flicked from his cigar, "would you like me to sell your ass instead? I could do it. 32 grand, take it or LEAVE before I put lead in your head," there was a click and the younger man found himself looking down a gun.

"Y-yeah, no, I'll take it, I'll take it, 32 grand you said, alright we have a deal!"

The older man nodded and stuck the gun back under the table and scooped up the cards, "get him to me, in THIS room by Wednesday of next week or there won't be no cash at all."

"Yes, of course."

...

Clack.

Izaya's head snapped up. He took his fingers away from the girls neck after checking for a pulse that wasn't there. He had found her in the alleyway on his way to a call (and maybe a little game of tag with Shizu-chan).

Darkness stared back at him as he rose slowly from his crouched stance. He glanced back down at the girl and then at the dark before darting out of the alley.

Once he got back out by the streets and cars were racing past him with blurry lights and honking horns, he relaxed.

People walked past him, laughing and chatting or just moping and silent.

He checked his phone, momentarily forgetting his destination.

Abarth Street (432).

He nodded and stuck it back into his pocket.

Someone shouldered him harshly and he stumbled, fingers instantly grabbing at his knife in his coat. The figure just kept walking. He scowled and relaxed again.

He continued his walk slower than usual. Why was he so paranoid?

He sensed something and turned his head slightly, looking out the corner of his eyes. A van. A van parked on the other side of the street. Someone was leaning out and looking straight at him. He looked forward calmly and swallowed thickly, looking in the reflection of the store windows he passed. A man was keeping pace with him, a black cap placed backwards on his head and a clenched fist in his pocket. Izaya had seen that fist stance enough to know that the man was holding something, ready to pull it out.

Izaya quickened his walk, seeing if the man did as well. Sure enough...he did. Izaya lifted his chin and took a deep breath, shakily noticing that the people around him were starting to thin out.

Great.

His hand reached for his knife. He only caught a glimpse of the man's advance in the reflection before he could react. A hand grabbed the back of his coat and he heard the engine of a van rear up in a roar, swinging around the corner. Izaya's arms were twisted around so fast he could barely think.

What the hell? He was usually faster then this. Then he saw the twisted paper held close to his face. And he smelt that smell, and his eyelids got heavier.

No...wait...

He was shoved suddenly and his shins hit the side of the van painfully as someone grabbed his arm and pulled him in. It all happened quick as a flash. Like the flick of an ear. Darkness...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Hey, just a thought," the young man called from the back of the van up to the front, "what about the one he always fights with?"

"No way! Shizuo Heiwajima? I don't think so..."

"Come on, do you know how much we could get?! And if we paired those two up then what a show that would be!"

Silence. The driver and the passenger were debating their choice.

The young man in the back turned around and looked down at the figure unconscious on the floor. His fur lined coat was sagging off his shoulders and his shirt was ripped slightly down the front.

"I wish we could get our lick in," he murmured, "this one looks especially delicious."

"Hey, Corey, I'll tell ya what," the young man, Corey, turned back around to the driver, "we drop this one off and then go out for the other. I don't want to risk losing the one we have now if we get beat up-"

"That's fine with me as long as we can try and get the monster."

"Then its settled."

...

"I-I was just about to get it-"

"Shut up! You had a date!"

"Shizuo," Tom put a hand on the blond's shoulder. Shizuo closed his eyes, uncurled his fists, and took a deep breath.

"Okay...I'll give you one more chance-"

"Please, please, I swear-"

"That's it!"

He grabbed the vending machine closest to him, the metal crunching under his fingers as he snapped the bolts that held it down and lifted it into the air, "don't interrupt me!"

"You need to just take a breath next time," Tom commented as they walked down the street. Shizuo groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Oh, what do we have here?"

Shizuo looked up at Tom's curious tone. Across the street sat a silent white van with painted black windows. Shizuo quirked an eyebrow.

"Well, aren't they making the fact that their kidnappers obvious."

Tom chuckled and continued down the sidewalk. But Shizuo felt he couldn't move. His eyes were caught on something hanging on the handle of the passenger door.

"Shizuo?"

"Hold on..." He made his way cautiously across the road, eyes narrowed at the object. As he neared, he saw a hood with fur and froze in his footsteps, straightening up. His teeth clenched and cut into the cigarette held in his mouth.

"Izaya..."

"That's his, isn't it?" Tom came up beside him.

"Yeah...I'd know it anywhere..." Without thinking he walked up to take it off the handle. He yanked it loose and something fell out. Shizuo took a moment to look at it before jumping back in disgust.

Tom leaned forward to examine it before picking it up gingerly.

"Why are you touching it?!"

"Its a dildo-"

"I know what it is!"

"-with a note attached to it..."

Shizuo stopped his panic attack long enough to lean in slightly and look at the paper Tom held up.

"Sur...prise?"

"Surprise!"

Something hard knocked him over the head and he crumpled at stars popped in front of him. He grabbed the back of his head and went to stand but was pushed down again and something sharp injected right above his hip into his side and his mind immediately went dizzy.

He groaned before his eyes rolled back and he fell forward, no one bothering to catch him.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

His head and his neck. They hurt. Like hell.

Shizuo reached up to rub the pain away but his hand wouldn't move and something cold and sharp dug into his wrist. His eyes snapped open and he assessed his position.

Silver cuffs of metal uncased his wrists in thick bands with heavy links making up the chain that led down to the floor and snaked along the dirty ground behind the chair he sat in.

"What the hell..."

"You're awake."

His head jerked up immediately at the voice. A man in a suit stood proudly in front of what looked like a poker table. It had leftover cards and money thrown out along its red velvet surface. The man in front of him had a thick cigar smoldering between his lips and rings decorating his fingers. He had black hair and bright blue eyes. And a cocky grin. Shizuo felt his jaw tighten and he snarled, "where am I?!"

"Oh, I can't tell you that-"

Shizuo made an incoherent noise of rage and yanked against his restraints. Why wouldn't they budge? Why wouldn't they tear loose like paper?

Shizuo stopped his struggling and sat back, gazing up at the man warily.

"Yeah, those chains are reinforced steel made specially for you."

"What do you want?"

"Money. And you're going to give it to me-"

"I don't have any-"

"But your body does," Shizuo's eyes widened. No way. Was this that sex trade Tom had warned about? "And your friend's...haha-"

"You have Tom? Where is he?!"

"Oh, no, not your partner. We left him back on the street in a puddle of blood," Shizuo growled, but the man continued, "I meant the nice, lean one. The black hair, pale skin, lovely red eyes. And who knew they could get so red. And they stand out more when he cries," Shizuo's eyes widened. Izaya...the man started laughing like a maniac, gasping for air and holding his middle.

"Shut up!"

"His screams are as beautiful as his moans, you know-"

"You hurt him?!"

"No. I haven't even touched him yet. I only half lied. I have not seen him naked yet or raped him, don't worry, we're saving that for you, " Shizuo scowled.

"Where is he?"

"Out back, getting a little beating. He tried to make a run for it earlier. Ha! Who knew he could be so stupid! I mean, he's an informant, he should be cunning enough!"

Shizuo leaned away as the man leaned in.

"Which will it be? You like the label 'seme'? Do you think your friend is feminine enough to play 'uke'-"

"Don't ask me questions like that!"

"I'm only doing my job. I can't just get you, do nothing, and get the money. Oh no, that's not why I'm getting paid."

"Fuck off-"

A slap to the mouth instantly silenced him. Shizuo gave a furious look, and it made him even more mad he couldn't strangle the guy right then.

The man pulled out a radio, "bring him in."

"Roger-"

Shizuo looked to the door that suddenly slid open. Izaya stumbled in, managing to keep his balance as two other men walked in.

The man who had been talking to him earlier walked over and grabbed Izaya's arm. He turned back to Shizuo after looking at the two other men by the door, "this is Jon and that's Kado. And I'm Mr. Yumigani. But you can just call me Saka."

Izaya's head was dropped, his chin against his chest and his eyes on the floor, refusing to look at Shizuo who felt the sudden urge to lift that face.

"Izaya..."

Izaya lifted his chin slightly and looked up at Shizuo with glazed eyes. Right when he saw him, the far away look disappeared and he stood straighter, lifting his chin and smirking. Shizuo grimaced at how strong and cocky he was trying to look. How he was trying to look like himself. Shizuo deflated a little and frowned.

"Hey, Shizu-chan..." His voice...it was weaker. It sounded as if he'd been yelling-his teeth clenched and he growled again, twisting his wrists around in the cuffs, desperate to get loose.

"Dammit!"

Izaya's smirk faded to a faint smile of neutrality as Saka pulled him across the room. He watched Shizuo out of the corner of his eyes. Shizuo watched him back.

Izaya was suddenly shoved onto the couch by the poker table. He grunted and readjusted himself. It was then Shizuo noticed his wrists were tied behind his back.

Shizuo took a moment to observe Izaya's state. His belt had disppeard and his pants were low riding on his hips. His shirt was torn and dirty in a bunch of places. His hair was ruffled and dusty and his jacket had a hold in the side but was still intact, hanging off one bruised shoulder. Izaya caught him looking and grinned broadly.

"Happy someone finally caught me and gave me what I deserved, Shizu-chan?"

Shizuo started, astonished the informant would say something like that. He had momentarily forgot how they used to fight and that one time Shizuo had sent a death threat saying he'd get what he deserved. He frowned and shook his head.

"No. I'm not one bit happy about this-"

Izaya cut him off with a cackle of fake laughter and forced the smile wider, "sure, Shizuo, sure," he leaned forward a little, his eyes dulling,

"I believe you."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The men left the room to discuss something. Shizuo and Izaya sat in silence across from each other. Shizuo was trying to see through the smirk plastered to Izaya's face.

"Hey," Izaya's head lifted a little more as Shizuo spoke, "stop trying to act so strong-"

"But I feel as I look. My life couldn't be better, Shizu-chan."

Shizuo cringed slightly at the sarcasm, displeased.

Izaya looked over as the door snapped open. Shizuo looked up too as the men walked back in. Jon and Saka were there but the other seemed to have left.

Jon went straight to Izaya as Saka waited off to the side, busying himself with gathering up his playing cards from the table.

Jon pulled a knife from his pocket.

"Hey! Don't touch him!"

Jon glanced at Shizuo before slicing the knife through the air in front of Izaya who flinched back, eyes dilated. A slit was sliced into the tops of his pants, revealing the skin of his thighs. Shizuo growled as Jon chuckled.

"What? No snide, sarcastic comments for me, little boy?"

Shizuo twitched. Izaya wasn't a little boy.

Izaya's lip pulled back in a sneer, "I'm 24-"

"Little," Jon hissed.

"Well, I guess, if you're comparing me with you," Shizuo rolled his eyes as Izaya's voice took on that tone he always used with him, "aren't you 40 something?"

Jon snarled and grabbed Izaya's throat, pushing him back. Izaya fought to keep his face calm but his lips opened slightly as his breath escaped him. He could feel Jon slice at his pants again and again, shredding them more and more. The raven pulled against the rope scratching and digging into the skin on his wrists, desperately trying to get loose as the slashes came closer and closer-

Cold air hit that area in a rush and he jerked, eyes widening as he clamped his legs shut. Jon laughed and grabbed his knees, forcing them apart.

"What's the matter? You don't want a little fresh air down there?"

Izaya gritted his teeth. Jon moved some of the shredded fabric away and pushed a hand under his rear, a finger searching for his hole. When it found its target, it pushed in hard and fast. Izaya squeezed his eyes shut and blew out through his nose as the finger crooked inside of him and rubbed his walls. All the while Jon was smiling like a crazed idiot, adding more fingers. Izaya panted and arched, pulling more furiously on his ropes.

Shizuo was yanking on his chain, his skin was red and irritated and raw.

"Ah!" Izaya bit his lip, cutting off the moan as Jon dug in deeper. Rough lips pressed to his. He kept still, eyes shut.

Jon's fingernails scraped against something deep inside him, sending shocks up his spine, causing his back to arch and his eyes to shoot open and his jaw to drop.

"Ahhhaah!"

Jon snickered and rubbed vigorously at the bundle. Drool slipped out of Izaya's mouth as he crooked his neck, spine curving back. His hands balled into fists.

Saka just smiled as he observed the picture rolling out in front if him.

Izaya's head jerked to the side and he shut his eyes again, bucking his hips.

"Oh? What's this," a hand wrapped around his hardening cock and he gasped, looking down sharply, "is Mr. Orihara getting hard? Does it hurt?"

Izaya's jaw tightened and he glared as Jon squeezed.

Shizuo had stopped struggling, taking deep breaths full of anger and frustration.

"Back off..."

Jon looked up as Saka made his way over, "my turn."

Izaya looked up at him as he neared. Jon let go reluctantly and stood, backing up a little to give some room.

Saka sat on the couch next to Izaya and put an arm around his shoulders, smiling casually.

"How are you feeling, Izaya?"

"Don't speak to me," Izaya spat in his face. Saka frowned and bent down, pulling off the shreds of pants from Izaya's legs and pulling of his shoes before sitting back up and smiling again. He just stared at Izaya. Izaya shifted a little, uncomfortable. He closed his legs after a while and lowered his eyes. Saka continued to stare but a hand started to move.

Izaya startled when a ring decorated hand cupped his manhood and squeezed lightly.

"You never answered me. How are feeling, Izaya?" He squeezed hard and a mewl escaped Izaya's lips before he could stop it and he blushed hard, looking away quickly. Saka laughed and took his chin, turning his face back, "what was that? Making noises now are we?"

Izaya jerked his face from the fingers, blushing harder.

"How about dirty talk? You like dirty talk, Izaya?"

"Leave him alone!" Shizuo yelled but was ignored.

Izaya bit his lip, straining to pull away as Saka put his lips right to his ear, "you like dildos, Izaya? Do you like the big ones or the ones with the knobs on them? What if I stuck both in your ass? And then twisted. What if I pulled them out and stuck my own dick in? Or maybe I could just finger fuck you till you cum. You seem pretty easy like that.

Or should I flip you over on your knees and push your face into the couch and eat you out? I'd stick my tongue in deep, deep, deep. I'd swirl it around and massage your ass and balls and jerk you off. Maybe a spanking? You seem naughty, it'd be a good punishment for you. Spank you till your ass is as red as your face is right now. You know, you'd probably cum just from being spanked. And you'll be moaning like a bitch. A slut-"

"Shut up...please..." Izaya's chin dropped slightly. Saka leaned away and snickered.

"Or maybe Shizuo over there could spank you. Or tongue fuck you. Your pick. Maybe if Shizuo did it he'd go easy. Unless he took this chance to get back at you," Saka threw a look at Shizuo who sat bolt upright in his seat.

"What?! No!"

"You wouldn't want to punish the little brat for everything he did to you? You could humiliate him. This is your chance, you know."

"Shut up, I'd never do that!"

"Don't be so quick to say that, Shizuo. You're not the one in charge here."

Shizuo glared daggers.

Saka smiled back and turned to Izaya, "now. Enough talk. Let's get to the fun."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Saka gestured for Jon to fetch Shizuo. Izaya struggled against Saka's grasp as he was pushed onto his knees and shoulders on the couch. His shirt and jacket slid down, revealing his lower back. Saka drew circles into the skin with his fingertips while they waited for Jon to get Shizuo.

Shizuo watched Jon go back behind him as much as he could but he had to strain in his seat to try and see. Jon unhooked a couple clattering chains and stood, walking back over to the couch with a chain in hand, dragging Shizuo from his seat and to the others. Saka smiled up at him.

"I'm surprised you're not trying to run or fight."

"Shut up you know I can't or you'll kill him."

"But I don't have anything to kill him with, Shizuo."

"Hidden gun...in the cushion..."

"Oh? Observation before we came in I'm guessing, or maybe you saw me put it back there," Saka's hand reached into the couch and slid out a small black pistol. He stood and walked around Shizuo, cocking the gun, "unshackle him and get the videotaper. We can go ahead and make an advertisement."

"Wait, what?" Shizuo asked, gaze following Jon's hands warily as he undid the chains. Now he was free. He rubbed his wrists. His mind was racing, telling him to act, to fight, to save-

But he couldn't. The gun was pointed right at Izaya. And sure, Shizuo could survive a bullet wound but Izaya was too small, he'd bleed out within a minute if not shot in the head and ended quickly. Shizuo swallowed dryly.

Izaya was refusing to look at anyone. He was blushing furiously at the position he was in with his ass in the air and his chin in the cushion.

Shizuo looked him over and then looked away, blushing a little more as he felt a jump in his stomach. Jon came back over holding a video taper and held it up, ready to press start. Saka put a hand on Shizuo's shoulder, "all you have to do is give us and the camera a show, that shouldn't be hard for you."

Shizuo scowled at him as he backed off and aimed the gun at Izaya, ready to shoot if needed. He nodded at Jon and Jon pressed the record button and it beeped, a red light coming on near the lens.

Shizuo looked straight into the camera for a moment before going over to Izaya. Izaya was shaking as he neared. His knees shifted in the cushion, trying to readjust as Shizuo put a knee on the couch.

"Shizuo-"

"Sh, just relax-"

"What are you gonna do?"

Shizuo paused and touched the raven's hip. Izaya jumped slightly and then calmed down. Shizuo hesitated before bending down and sticking his tongue into Izaya's entrance, penetrating him quickly, causing the informant to gasp and buck.

"Sh-Shizuo!"

The blond swirled his tongue, drawing a small moan from the younger man as he thoroughly lubricated and pulled away. He stuck one finger in. Then two. He scissored him loose. Izaya squirmed and closed his eyes tight at the alien feeling. He bit his lip, refusing to make anymore noises.

Jon closed in, getting a close up of Izaya's pleasured face before going back to stand beside Shizuo and get a close up on him working the informant's ass. Shizuo growled but didn't make a move, throwing a quick glance as Saka who raised an eyebrow and flicked the gun a little, reminding him it was there and ready to kill.

Shizuo put all his attention on preparing Izaya.

Shizuo pulled out the fingers and went to undo his pants. Izaya went still and quiet and you could clearly hear the zipper go down.

"Shizuo, please-"

"Shhh...it'll be okay," he pushed the shirt and jacket up more, his fingers rubbing the ribcage flaring beneath that soft pale skin.

Shizuo leaned forward and nuzzled his neck before pushing in slowly. Izaya gave a painful grunt and Shizuo felt the bound fists clench under him and then the tight, hot walls followed suit.

"Ah-hurts..."

The camera was put close to where their bodies connected, videotaping the penetration. Shizuo gripped the small hips and pulled out a little before shoving back in. Izaya cried out as his prostate was struck. Shizuo angled himself to aim at the sweet spot and picked a spine rattling pace. Soon they were both panting and Izaya gave a whine every once in awhile if Shizuo hit a tender wall.

Shizuo leaned over the smaller body and drove in harder, reaching for his climax that was coming dangerously close. A last pang shot up his spine and he grunted, "coming."

"N-No! Shizuo, not inside, please-pull out-" Izaya cut off as the warm liquid spurt into him filling him quick. he pushed his nose hard into the cushion to ward off the tears that were threatening to spill. Some cum pushed out and ran down his thighs, making him sick. Shizuo reached down and hooked an arm under his stomach, pumping his cock to finish him off. Izaya cried out his pleasure as he released painfully into Shizuo's hand. The blond put his forehead onto the curving back to rest a moment before pulling out slowly. The camera continued to watch them. Izaya looked up at it, glaring strongly. That's when Saka covered the lens and Jon lowered it, stopping the recording.

Saka began a slow clap as Shizuo sat back on the couch, helping Izaya up into a sitting position since his hands were tied. The younger cringed slightly as his rear complained. Sharp rolls of stinging pain flew up his back and he shifted uncomfortably, his face twisted in pain.

"Good job, you two. First advertisement finished. Now we just have to edit it and send it off."

"Bastard," Shizuo mumbled. This just made Saka's smile widen.

"Right then...you two rest, clean up if you want, there's a bathroom connected to this room through that door. Please don't try to escape. I can't afford killing my products after I've got good tape." He winked and went out through the door, Jon following and closing it behind him. The bolt slid into place with a clack.

Izaya sighed dramatically and arched his back, a couple pops came from his spine before he struggled to his feet, "I guess I'll go clean up..."

"Do you need help-"

"No-"

"Shut up, of course you do, your hands are tied behind yer back," Shizuo stood with a heaved sigh and took Izaya's arm, leading him to the bathroom and sitting him down on the toilet after putting the lid down. He opened the cabinet and pulled out a towel and a couple wash clothes.

Izaya watched him, amused, "aw, you're gunna clean me up, Shizu-chan's so nice."

"You didn't change."

"I'm not gunna let rape affect my personality you clutz."

Shizuo growled as he held a washcloth under the faucet, soaking it with the water. Izaya laughed softly and leaned back, waiting for Shizuo to finish.

"Alright, get on your knees and turn around. Put your shoulders on the lid."

Izaya gave him a look before grudgingly obeying as Shizuo came over and knelt behind him.

"Curve your back so I can get to it easier," Izaya complied and Shizuo pressed the washcloth gently to Izaya's raw entrance. The informant hissed, pulling a little at the bindings. Shizuo cleaned him as much as he could, wiping his stomach of the leftover cum before drying him down with the towel and then wrapping his lower half with the towel.

Izaya mumbled a thank you after Shizuo helped him stand.

"Yeah..." Shizuo grumbled before exiting the room and falling back onto the couch, leaning more against the arm as Izaya came over and awkwardly sat, his hands still tied behind his back.

"So...do you think we'll get traded?" Izaya asked after a while.

Shizuo rubbed his temple and looked over at the younger male who had his head tilted back, his neck curved and exposed, with his eyes staring thoughtfully at the ceiling, "I don't know..."

Izaya looked over at him suddenly and their eyes locked before he looked away quickly. Shizuo saw a muscle in his jaw jump and he looked away, too.

"I hope we don't," Izaya's grin stretched across his face and he chuckled, looking back up at the ceiling, "I hope we're too disgusting to trade and they'll just throw us out when they get bored!"

Shizuo continued to stare at the opposite wall, ignoring Izaya's talking. He was lost in his own thought. If they did get traded, they'd most likely keep getting traded, keep getting moved around.

That's how sex trade works, he thought, its disgusting.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Sorry everybody for not posting lately, but here's the next chapter, I'll try to keep it updated ;3

Izaya slept quietly on the couch, Shizuo sitting comfortably on the floor in front of the sofa.

The bolt on the door slid open, making Shizuo jump. Izaya continued to sleep soundly behind him. Saka walked in with two other men Shizuo hadn't seen before. Their eyes instantly locked onto Izaya. Shizuo saw the looks on their faces and jumped to his feet, shielding the sleeping informant with his body, "don't come any closer."

One of the men chuckled and gestered to his chest, "hello, I am Dante and this is Serge, my coworker. We saw the advertisement and wanted to come see the real thing, the real people, in case it was fake."

"Stay away," was all Shizuo said in response.

Dante smiled warmly and walked closer, Saka stood off to the side with Serge near the doorway. Shizuo put a hand on Izaya's arm and gave Dante a death glare.

"Oh, come now, I just want to look at him. I'm not going to do anything to him...yet...right now that's your job-"

"I said! Stay away!"

Strong hands suddenly grabbed Shizuo's arms and his eyes widened and he immediately reacted, spinning and grabbing at the arms that were wrapping tightly around him. It was Serge. He was so intent on keeping Dante back from Izaya he hasn't seen the other man move.

"Get o-ack!" Bolts of electricity shot through his side and his muscles locked up and he screwed his eyes shut, knees buckling. He fell to the floor, convulsing, the pole still pressed into his side.

"Stay down!"

Dante walked over to the couch and sat down near Izaya's head, brushing the hair out of the closed eyes. Izaya scrunched his nose a little in his sleep. Shizuo snarled, "get away from him! Don't touch him!"

"Be quiet or you'll wake him," Dante murmured calmly before removing the towel from Izaya's body and observing his now exposed lower half. Shizuo huffed in disgust. The pole was pocketed and strong hands pinned him to the floor. The blonds body shook weakly and he felt like throwing up. He watched Dante's every move.

The man was pulling up Izaya's shirt carefully, admiring the waist and the chest. Then he turned his attention to the jacket, touching the fur, "odd atire for a man. Is he gay?"

"No!"

"Okay, okay, I was just asking." Shizuo growled at the man's carefree attitude.

Dante ran his fingers up the chest and then back down over the ribs and the hip and the curve of his ass. He reached down behind Izaya and. Shizuo saw the informant jerk in his sleep. Dante put a finger into Izaya's entrance and felt around. Izaya whimpers dsoftly and squirmed a little. He reached behind him subconsciously and grabbed Dante's wrist in an iron hold. Dante paused and smiled, "wakey wakey."

Izaya's eyes snapped open and he sat up quickly, Dante pulling out his finger and sitting back, grinning from ear to ear. The informant scrambled to the other end of the couch and pulled up his knees, glaring at the man.

"Hello, my name is Dante. You're Izaya, right?"

Izaya just looked at him. No answer. Silence.

Dante dropped the smile and stood, "I like him. Both of them. We'll take them."

"Huh?"

Dante turned to look at Izaya who had a worried look, "he speaks."

"W-wait, what's going on?"

"I'm taking you. I like you both as a product, and we can make so much money," he turned to Saka who gave him the amount and the man began digging through his pockets for the cash.

They traded, shook hands, and then Saka left the room. Dante turned to Serge," get the beast, I'll get the uke."

Serge nodded and yanked Shizuo to his feet, shoving him forward and out of the room. He was pushed down a long hallway and out a back door before being thrown into the back of a van. Chains instantly wrapped around his neck, arms and legs and electricity shot up his side again," ah!"

Dark encircled him as the doors snapped shut. An engine revved and the van shook and jerked. He sensed them driving off...with him, without Izaya. Shizuo's body jerked and he began pulling viciously at the chains around him, panicking and yelling.

He soon got tired and nothing gave way so he slumped back against the cold metal. The frame of the van rattled around him as they hit a bump. He could hear other cars zooming past around him. Lights raced across the ceiling of the van from the front windows every now and then from other headlights. He closed his eyes.

_Izaya..._


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Izaya struggled against the hands grabbing at him and throwing him over a shoulder. A hard grip latched onto his thigh, tight enough to leave a bruise. He kicked his legs fruitlessly as he pounded on the wide back. Dante carried him out of the room with little effort.

The dirty nails started digging into the bare skin on the back of his thigh as the hand slid up a little to just under the curve of his ass, squeezing.

He bit at the shoulder and punched harder, trying to rip the shirt by yanking hard on the back.

"Let me go! Get your hands off me!"

Dante just laughed and continued on down the hall, passing a couple people who stared at the informant's naked lower body. He glared at them as they passed.

They finally exited the building and warm air rushed over them humidly. Izaya's struggling was getting weaker as he tired. He retired to just yanking at the shirt harshly, trying to give discomfort to the man.

There was a snap as the doors to what sounded like a car were opened. Suddenly he was lifted off the shoulder and shoved roughly into the backseat of a car. Hands from the other side grabbed his wrists and secured them to the ceiling of the car before shutting the door and coming around to the other side where he had been thrown in at. Izaya looked down as the man leaned in and grabbed at his legs, securing his knees to the ceiling as well, leaving him stretched and open. The man sat back for a second, staring before leaving the car and snapping the door shut. Dante got into the passenger seat as the man who tied him up got into the drivers side. The engine flew to life and the frame rattled around them as the exhaust pipe choked a little, shaking.

"Remind me to get a new car," Dante spoke passively to the driver who nodded before yanking the car into gear and stepping on the gas.

Izaya strained to see out the window as they started to drive. A white van swerved out in front of them, the red tail lights blurring and trailing a glow behind them like a tail to a comet.

Dante laughed and turned in his seat, leaning forward a little to cup Izaya's manhood, making the raven jump. He was unable to close his legs, his knees being held apart by the leather straps bolted to the roof.

"That's your friend in the van ahead of us, so don't worry," the hand squeezed and traveled lower, "we won't leave him, so you two don't have to be apart. Now relax."

The finger entered him dryly and he gasped. Then another and he clenched his teeth as they began to scissor him. Dante kept adding more fingers and finally dug his thumb in, too. His grin just kept growing as Izaya squirmed against the car door, trying to inch away from Dante's long reach.

Suddenly, Dante shoved his hand into the small body, his knuckles slipping past the ring of muscles as it engulfed his whole fist unwillingly. Izaya arched his back, his mouth hung open as his eyes rolled back. There was a glint of white teeth as Dante began fist fucking him slowly, picking up speed as the informant loosened up.

"Ahahh," Izaya moaned, a trail of drool slipping out the corner of his mouth and down his chin, jaw, and neck. Dante leaned forward, seatbelt straining as he latched lips with the young man, shoving his tongue in forcefully like he had with his fist.

Izaya tried yanking his head away but Dante caught his lower lip between his teeth, keeping him in place. Izaya moaned into the others mouth as Dante uncurled his fingers inside him and moved them around and against the bundle of nerves deep inside.

"Nng! Ah!" He jerked as his cock strained and released, spilling white over his flat stomach. Dante let go of his lip, looking at the sweaty body in front of him with greed and lust.

Izaya whimpered quietly as Dante sat back in his seat, pulling his fist out as he went. He took a towel from the floorboard and cleaned himself off.

Lights raced by as they entered the city. Izaya caught his breath as his muscles began to relax. He leaned his head back against the window and watched glistening upside down skyscrapers dash past. He felt a wetness roll down his face and anger roiled through him. No crying. Stop it, he told himself.

Dante flicked on the radio and cracked the window. The tell tale sound if the lighter flipping open told Izaya he was having a smoke. The driver began small talk with Dante quietly while the informant was given a break for the moment. No attention. Good.

The car took a sharp turn and Izaya clutched at the leather straps holding his wrists as he slid over a little on the seats, a grunt escaping his lips. The lights faded slightly as they entered a darker street. For once he missed those singing buildings that always hurt his eyes.

The street they drove down grew darker and soon the only lights were the sporadically placed streetlights that lit up the car every now and then.

The car slowed and turned before coming to a stop. Izaya lifted his chin to peek out through the foggy glass. A looming warehouse stood in front of them. He shivered at how dark it looked.

His eyes caught sight of the white van he had seen when they were pulling out. It parked closer to the building and two men jumped out of the front and went around to the back, yanking open the door and reaching in. Izaya saw Shizuo struggling in a bunch of chains tangled around him. The men pulled him out and one pushed a silver pole thing against the blondes side, causing Shizuo to arch away and his mouth to open in a pained shout.

Izaya struggled against his straps weakly as the car pulled forward again and parked next to the van.

The driver got out and opened the door before unhooking Izaya's wrist and knees and dragged him out and dumped him on the asphalt.

"Be careful with him! I can't sell him if he has a scratch!" Dante's voice shouted from the other side of the car.

Izaya struggled to his hands and knees. The sudden swirl of the world made his stomach heave. He threw up what little he had onto the pavement.

The driver laughed at him and grabbed him under the armpits. Izaya felt a rush of adrenaline and jerked away, throwing out his arms blindly and managing to hit the man in the face. The raven fell back before twisting around and stumbling to his feet.

His legs shook as he tried to run and he tripped before hands grabbed the hood of his jacket and yanked him back. The fingers in his jacket caught some of his shirt and the collar pulled tight around his neck, choking him slightly as his body fell back into arms that wrapped him up and picked him up all in one fluid motion too fast for him to react.

"No! No, let me go-Shizuo! Shizuo!"

"Izaya," he heard a faint yell from the warehouse as he arched and squirmed in the arms, trying to break free.

He bit down hard on a hand and the man snarled, slapping him so hard across the temple that he saw stars and was momentarily dazed.

The glow of the streetlights faded as they entered the warehouse. It was dark at first. Then the man holding him turned and opened a door, entering a long hallway with no doors except for one at the very end that was just closing, cutting off the distinct yell of Shizuo's voice.

Izaya tried bucking against the man, twisting and turning, another rush of adrenaline coursing through his veins as they neared the door. He heard a crack and the man howled in pain. He was momentarily surprised as he was suddenly dropped to the floor. He paused, watching the man hold his bent arm awkwardly, realizing he had broken it somehow.

His red eyes stretched wide before he scrambled to his feet and ran. He didn't know which direction he was heading, he just knew he had to run. Try to get out. Go, go, go. Don't stop. Keep running. The breeze made by his speed whipped his hair back from his forehead and out of his eyes.

His vision cleared from the blurry confusion and he skidded to a halt in shock and surprise, his shoulder slamming into the door. His breath left his body in one woosh as he struggled to gain his composure from the impact.

His hands scrabbled at the door before they found the handle and slipped slightly before yanking it open and sliding in without hesitation.

He froze, eyes darting around the room.

Where was he? Wait...what door did he just go through?! He grabbed his hair.

"Dammit-" the door behind him opened, hitting him in the back and he spun, readying himself as Dante stood in the doorway.

"P-Please, leave me alone," Izaya tried to keep his voice steady but the deep feeling of loss within him made him feel so empty and lost. Done. Give up-

No. He swallowed thickly, looking defiantly into Dante's eyes, his mood shifting quickly, erasing the beg he just uttered. He straightened his spine and glared at the curling smile.

I won't give up. Not yet. Not ever.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The driver was laying on the floor being Dante in the hallway, panting heavily and sweating, holding his arm. Izaya smiled slightly, satisfied he had brought pain to that man.

He was momentarily caught off guard as Dante pulled him into a big hug. He struggled but his face was pressed into a chest, momentarily blinded.

His hands were taken and forced behind him, and his wrists were tied. Something slid over his head and shoved into his mouth, pulling tight and sufficiently gagging him. Next was the blindfold. Dante let him breath as he let him go but he was only granted a few more seconds of sight before a cloth was pulled over his eyes, tied at the back of his head, catching some stray strands of hair, causing some nerve endings to tingle as they were pulled.

He made a noise but his gag muffled it. Hands grabbed his immobilized arms and pushed him forward. He stumbled and his chest hit bars, his breath left him and he gasped in pain through the gag, choking slightly on the fabric he somewhat sucked down his throat.

There was a chuckle and the same hands grabbed him again and dragged him forward.

"Hey," Dantes voice called from the doorway, "where do I meet him to get my money? I said I'd drop these off and then leave with the cash. I'm not expecting to wait."

"Just down that corridor, the third door on your right," came a gruff voice nearer to him.

"Thanks. See ya, Izaya," Dante laughed and then the door heavily slammed shut.

Silence engulfed them as the click of the man's shoes echoed around him.

"Come on, keep up," he was yanked and his legs buckled for a second before he regained his balance.

He listened for where they were going. They went through two doors and made no turns so far, so it was just hallway after hallway. He knew they were hallways because of the echoing of the man's shoes. He used it like echolocation. So when the echoing disappeared as they entered through another door, he knew they had emptied into a larger room.

He was shoved again and he tripped and fell painfully to his knees, trying to keep enough balance to not fall flat on his face.

The man laughed and slammed the door shut.

"This is your room. Your mate's room is next door. So you guys should be able to keep your self's company through a glass wall, yeah?"

That's when Izaya's ears picked up a faint banging to his right.

The man undid his wrists and exited the room quickly.

Izaya immediately reached up and yanked the gag out and the blindfold off, taking in deep gasping breaths and looking around.

To his left was a white wall and too his back was a black wall with a red door placed in it. There were reinforced bolt locks on it so he couldn't kick it down.

In front of him was a glass wall, but the room beyond was dark so he couldn't see much more. There was another glass wall on his right with another room connected right next to his on the other side of the wall. His heart swelled with relief as he saw who was on the other side.

He ran over and put his hands against the glass.

Shizuo quite banging uselessly against the glass and laid his hands flat, yelling something, his breath causing the window to fog.

Soundproof. Izaya narrowed his eyes. He should've known. He tried mouthing 'soundproof', but Shizuo looked too crazed with anger and frustration to take a break and calm down. He started beating against the glass again and the informant edged away slightly and sank into a sitting position, pulling his knees to his chest.

As he waited patiently for Shizuo to calm down, he decided to take in the furniture of his room.

There was a plush red couch set against the white wall, matching the door on the black wall.

In the very middle of the room there was a thick silver pole that went from the floor to the ceiling. Izaya sneered in disgust as he noticed it was a dancer's pole.

What were they going to have him do?!

A fold up cage was leaning against the wall next the the couch.

The banging seized. Izaya turned back around to face Shizuo. He had his head dropped and his fists laid against the glass, his shoulders hunched and his chest heaving with effort.

It was then Izaya noticed the new attire.

Shizuo wore nothing but baggy, light blue sweatpants. His chest was bare. His feet were bare.

Izaya looked down at himself. Nope. Still half naked with his black V neck shirt and signature, fur lined coat.

He felt self consciousness creeping in and he grabbed the hem of his shirt, pulling it down over his exposed lower regions as much as he could.

When he looked back up his eyes locked with Shizuo's tired ones. They stared at each other for a moment.

The blond slowly slid to his knees and put his head to the glass, looking desperate and helpless...and pitiful?

Izaya cocked his head slightly but before he could fully dissect Shizuo's facial features, the door to his room swung open. His head whipped to the side with wide fearful eyes.

When would he get a break?!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Izaya scrambled to his feet, backing away quickly. His spine hit the glass wall where Shizuo was still beating, but with a more urgent vigor when he saw the men enter the informant's room.

"Don't touch him!" He shouted at the top of his lungs, cursing, too.

Izaya pressed himself as much as possible against the glass and Shizuo edged closer to him, beating the glass, wishing so hard that it would at least splinter spiderweb cracks, so he knew that it was breakable.

One of the burly men advanced on the raven and locked his arms above his head. Izaya tucked his chin in and squeezed his eyes shut, fear making his body convulse.

The other man pulled Izaya's jacket off, swinging it over his shoulder before he took a long knife and slashed across Izaya's chest. Shizuo slammed himself into the glass, his shoulder slowly bruising.

The man shredded his shirt and ripped the loose fabric from the smaller's body. Izaya cringed as he became fully naked and he shivered when the man holding him let him go.

The two men backed off and exited the room without another word, the bolts locking behind them.

Shizuo turned his attention back to the raven. Izaya sunk into a sitting position again, pulling his knees up and hugging them, trying to ball up and cover himself as much as possible. The skin along his spine was pressing against the glass. Shizuo got on his knees and sat behind the informant. He traced the spine through the glass before leaning his shoulder against the wall, looking at the back of Izaya's lowered head.

He wanted very badly to touch the younger man right now. To hold him, to take him and run from this place. He hated being just 2 inches away and not being able to make contact, good or bad. He felt the urge to scream and pound the glass some more but refrained himself, to conserve his energy in case those men came to his room next, so he could get out.

Izaya shifted and then his shoulders slowly began to relax. It wasn't until Shizuo checked his face that he noticed Izaya had fallen asleep.

Shizuo didn't think he himself would be able to sleep in a room like this. He'd be thinking too much about being caught off guard. He wouldn't even close his eyes for more than a minute.

He repositioned himself, putting his back to the glass, mirroring Izaya, and leaning his head back, staring up at the dark ceiling with track lighting.

"Izaya..." He mumbled, feeling the sudden urge to cry. He was just so frustrated. This wasn't supposed to ever happen. He was stronger than this.

He grit his teeth, looking for something to throw. The couch! An idea exploded in his head and he jumped to his feet, excitement and anticipation rushing through him as he pounded on the glass right near Izaya's head, trying to get his attention.

Izaya reached up and covered his ears. Shizuo growled and beat against the glass where Izaya's back was, knowing it was uncomfortable to have vibrating glass against your spine.

The informant whipped around with a furious expression, his fists balled up and his eyes full of fire. Shizuo paused, taking in the angry look with surprise before motioning for Izaya to back away as far as he could from the glass.

Izaya's face changed to confusion and then understanding and he stood, backing away quickly, all the way to his own couch.

Shizuo ran over to his couch and gripped under the edges at one end and pulled. It wouldn't budge. He looked down and saw the legs bolted to the floor. He snarled and yanked harder, feeling the veins pop in his arms and on his neck. He yanked harder, almost pulling a muscle before the bolts on his end popped out and clanked across the floor. He pulled up his end. The metal plates bolted to the legs at the other end began to twist and curve as Shizuo stepped forward, shoving his end of the couch forward to break the warped metal, almost snapping the couch itself in half. The metal broke and the couch flipped over with one final heave.

Shizuo caught his breath, glancing at an excited Izaya before going and grabbed at the couch's cushion, lifting it up and hoisting it over his head with great effort. He lifted his arms, walked a few steps and heaved the couch with all the force he could muster. It hurled through the air and slammed against the glass with a wavering noise.

Crack...

The glass shattered and fell to the ground like rain. Izaya jumped away as the couch slammed into his couch and then into the wall.

Both rooms immediately turned a red color and white lights flashed as sirens blared from invisible speakers. Shizuo ran over to Izaya, taking his arm and yanking him into his room.

He didn't think this through. But he was glad he could hold onto the raven.

The doors to both their rooms swung open and four men rushed in. Shizuo pushed Izaya against the wall and sheltered his body with his own, glaring furiously at the advancing figures.

Izaya's fingers brushed against the skin on his back in reassurance. One man held up a hand to stop the others.

"He's protecting!"

"Do we eliminate?"

"Yes, now."

Suddenly, Shizuo's eyes rolled back and he fell to his knees and then to the ground face down, unmoving. Izaya stared in shock at the motionless body in front of him.

"Shizu-chan?"

Izaya knelt quickly beside the blond and took his arm, pulling and shaking him, "Shizu-chan? Hey, wake up...wake up!" Two men started towards him and Izaya got more urgent, "hey! Shizuo! Wake up, please! Shi-ah! Let go! Let go of me, stop!"

One of the men yanked him to his feet and threw him at one of the others guys who injected something into his side, making him arch away from the needle as a burning sensation bloomed beneath his skin.

His vision blackened as his breath left his lungs. His eyes drooped closed and his mind went blank.

°•°•°I am willing to accept more reviews, my friends! ;3 they help me! And if you have any ideas that you want to happen in this story, please review and tell me them! I want ideas from you guyz, now ;D (I'm getting writers block, aghh!) °•°•° 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Izaya jerked awake, gasping like he had just come up out of ice cold water. He was drenched in sweat, like he had just broken a fever. A hand steadied him and he looked around desperately, trying to clear the black blotches from his vision so he could see better.

The hand on his chest only registered in his mind when the owner spoke, "Izaya?"

Izaya's hand shot up to grab the hand on his chest and throw it off of him. He scooted away in the dark, his back hitting an unmovable surface. He held still, almost not breathing as he waited to see again.

As his vision slowly began to clear more, a figure wavered into shape in front of him. It was sitting up and looking at him. It looked almost familiar, the chest, the hair.

"Shizuo?"

"Huh? No. Not him. I'm new to you," he stuck out a hand and Izaya flinched back, his hope falling.

Where was Shizu-chan?

"My name's Kasumi."

Izaya stared at the hand like it was a pile of crap. No way was he shaking that. No way in hell.

The man...Kasumi...continued to hold out his hand expectantly. Izaya swallowed and looked away, ignoring the outstretched gesture completely.

"Where am I?"

"My house. Its a little ways away from the warehouse you need to be at. But that was only going to be for a short period before they shipped you out again to a more popular place. After your friend over there broke the glass, they put you in my care until you are to be shipped out-"

"Wait...shipped?"

"Yes, they are transferring you two-"

"Do you work with them," Izaya's voice struck defensive and his vision was clear enough to see the taken aback look on the man's face.

"Oh no, no, no way. This is a disgusting business, I would never-"

"Then why are you holding me? You're helping them by doing this."

"That's the thing. I have no choice. I'm as much a prisoner as you are."

Then, for some reason, a part of what the man had said earlier froze him. '...your friend over there...' And then Kasumi had did some nodding gesture.

Izaya turned his head slightly to where the man had nodded towards. It must've been dawn or dusk because there was gloomy blue light streaming into the house through paper covered and glass covered windows.

A figure lay on its side, motionless. Still...

Izaya crawled over to it on his hands and knees and pulled at the shoulder, rolling him over.

"Shizu-chan?" He murmured, waiting for the reply. Shizuo's face stayed peaceful with sleep. He didn't wake. Izaya turned slightly back to Kasumi.

"You? Prisoner? In your own house? How?"

"They've got bolts, locks, and guards with guns and shock device things. I can't get out at all, even if all I want to do is go grocery shopping or mow the lawn. Goodness, it looks like a jungle out there." Kasumi stood and wrapped his robe tighter around himself, "do you want breakfast? I assume they haven't fed you yet since you were captured."

Izaya thought back and noticed with surprise that this was true. His stomach suddenly realized it was very much hungry. He grabbed it as it gurgled and Kasumi chuckled, shuffling to the kitchen.

Izaya struggled to his feet, using the bar to steady himself. He gave Shizuo one last glance before moving to the kitchen, "when will he wake up," he asked, looking down at himself and found he was wearing a loose T shirt with shorts.

"Sometime soon. Its six in the morning, by the way...BTW," he added in a mocked undertone, chuckling to himself and muttering something about catchy phrases and shortening devices. He turned back around with an armful of ingredients and kicked the door to the fridge closed with his heel.

He set the stuff onto the counter and flicked on the lights. A groan sounded from the connecting living room but Kasumi gave no notice. Izaya looked over to see Shizuo roll over, so he was facing away from the light. Then he stilled. Back to sleep. Izaya sighed out through his noise and looked back over to watch Kasumi make breakfast. He leaned his elbows on the end of the counter comfortably, taking a moment to take in the appearance of the man in front of him.

He wore a checkered blue and black and green flannel bathrobe and open heeled slippers. He also had a pair of baggy, faded blue pajama pants. He had scraggly, shoulder length black hair and some stubble on his face. He had a Japanese look but he spoke in perfect English with no accent at all.

Izaya glanced at his left hand, a sparkle catching his eye. A ring. On his ring finger.

"Are you married?"

Kasumi didn't even pause, "was. Not anymore. She left me."

"Oh..." He looked away, "I hope not for a bad reason. You're not a psychopath, are you? Should I be on guard?"

Kasumi laughed, "nah, I just...she wanted me to get a job because we couldn't afford anything. Bankrupt, poor. She left because I had no money. That's it."

"Hm," Izaya hummed, drawing circles with his fingertip on the granite, "was she pretty?"

"The finest thing I ever laid eyes on!"

They both shared a good hearted laugh. Kasumi finished making four plates of breakfast and set them at the four chair table.

"When your friend-"

"Shizuo. That's his name."

"I apologize. When Shizuo wakes, his food will be waiting for him. For now, let's eat. Lauriani! Come eat, breakfast is ready!"

Izaya froze, his fingers gripping the fork harder. Bare footsteps pattered down the stairs at his back and a little girl ran past him to the chair beside Kasumi. She had long black hair and looked just like her father aside from the curvier nose. She looked at him warily, as a child would, of course.

"Ah, this is Izaya, sweetie, he's a guest for the time being. He will be leaving soon, but he is staying here until they get the renovations done. Izaya, this is my daughter, Lauriani."

"Hello, Lauriani."

"Hi."

Izaya attempted to smile at her and she smiled tentatively back at him before digging into her food. Izaya hesitated before eating his own. The scrape of a chair startled him, almost making him fall over. Shizuo sat heavily in the seat beside him. He just sat...and stared at the plate in front if him. Lauriani paused to watch him with big, curious eyes.

"Sir?"

Shizuo looked up sleepily, his face void of expression. Izaya watched him carefully.

"Yes," came his gruff voice. Lauriani smiled.

"Is that your real hair color?"

"No. I dyed it."

Izaya snickered and Shizuo turned on him (as for seen).

"SHUT UP, FLEA!"

"Haha, sorry, Shizu-chan, but it never gets old-"

"Quite calling me that!"

"-and I guess I'm kind if relieved that you haven't refrained from your usual yelling and anger. I miss it."

Shizuo froze, about to yell something else incoherently.

"What do you mean," Lauriani asked Izaya hesitantly.

Izaya looked at her before speaking, "me and this brute-" growl from Shizuo"-used to fight all the time until we were kidnapped and forced-"

"Okay, enough for this morning, Lauriani go play, no bothering the guests anymore, let them rest and rejuvenate."

"But-"

"Go," Kasumi pointed to out of the room and she left silently. Izaya sat back.

"Sorry-"

"Its fine...she just hasn't a clue about this entire ordeal I've found myself in and I don't plan on having her ever find out, especially at such a young age."

"She'll start asking soon, though," Shizuo put in, looking up at Kasumi who looked back with a tired, old face.

"I know. And I don't look forward to that day when she has to find out."

Izaya pushed away his plate, "I'm full. And tired. I think I'll sleep a little longer."

He stood and walked out of the kitchen. Shizuo stayed to finish his meal while Kasumi put the dishes away and cleaned up.

"Shizuo...was it?"

Shizuo stopped scooping food hungrily into his mouth and looked up, "yes?"

"Keep him close..." Kasumi scrubbed the plate he was holding vigorously under the steaming hot water, "people like him that mean that much to you are easy to loose. So quickly..."

Shizuo hesitated before finishing his food quickly and picking up his plate. He walked over and started cleaning his dishes. He was a good half a foot taller than the man washing beside him.

"Thank you...for the advice. I'll keep him as close as I am allowed."

"Don't let those people set your limits-"

"I wasn't talking about those bitches...I'm talking about myself. I'll keep him as close as I myself will allow. Usually when people get too close to me...they end up getting severely hurt, and then I blame myself. Because it was me. My fault. Always has...always will be," he scoffed at himself, smiling a little, "but I guess that's how its gotta be, yeah? You always have to have that one person. The person who's so jacked up, they can't get close enough to someone to even caress their face. They're a menace. A danger. Someone to always and constantly be feared," Shizuo shook his head, the sad smile still on his face, "that flea over there. I'm surprised he's gotten this far. With me. With this whole situation. I'd dare to say that he is actually the strongest man between us two. Because he actually knows how to keep his head on his shoulders."

°•°•° you know...I don't know about anybody else and it might just be because I'm watching a marathon if Walking Dead right now, but...I see Shizuo as a Daryl type...maybe its just me but their attitudes are sort of similar on some degree. Just a thought. The bank for ideas for my story is still open if anyone else wants to give me more ideas, thank you (the first person) for giving me that idea, you know who you are, I'll make sure to fit it in here ;3 °•°•°


End file.
